


shit... it’s friday

by clarkeshappy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (very much implied but ya), :), Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Kinda, Natasha Romanov x Reader - Freeform, Oh also!, Reader-Insert, Stucky - Freeform, a tiny bit of homophobia, fem!reader - Freeform, just gays in hs, no plot tbh, r is nat’s gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeshappy/pseuds/clarkeshappy
Summary: **T/W: homophobic slur **just a simple high school AU where nat is your girlfriend, no plot tbh
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov/Female Reader, Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	shit... it’s friday

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda wrote itself, so enjoyyyyy <3
> 
> also in a weird mood rn so i would loveeee to write some requests!!

You’re taking a few books out of your locker and sliding them into your backpack when a few of your friends and girlfriend walk up to you. 

“Hey, Y/N,” Steve says. “Ready for the chem quiz?” 

You stop and slowly look up at him.

“What?”

“Jesus, Y/N,” Natasha laughs at you, picking your bag off the floor and handing it to you. 

“Wait, wait, today’s... shit... it’s Friday,” you sigh dejectedly. 

Bucky smiles at you. “You’ll be totally fine.”

“That’s right.” Natasha slips her hand around your waist and reaches to press a kiss to your cheek. “Even though you hate school, you’re damn good at it.” Her sparkling green eyes look up at you lovingly.

You sling your arm around her shoulder and smile. “Well, I guess we’ll have to test that theory.” The four of you start down the hallway together. Bucky stops just before you reach the classroom.

“Oh and remember we’re going to my lakehouse after school today,” he says. You slam your palm to your forehead. You hadn’t remembered it was even Friday, so naturally you had forgotten to pack for your trip. Noticing this, he smiles. “We can stop at your house real quick so you can grab your stuff,” he adds.

“Thanks,” you laugh. “Sorry I’m a mess today.”

Natasha turns to you. “You’re a mess always.” 

You roll your eyes and reply sarcastically. “Thank you.”

She smiles and kisses you quickly. “Good luck!”

Her and Bucky leave for their class and you turn to Steve. “Let’s get this over with.” He rolls his eyes and follows you into the classroom.

———————

At the end of the day, you walk over to Natasha and lean against the locker next to hers. You slide down to sit on the floor, groaning in false annoyance.

“Hi,” she says. “Quiz was that bad?”

You don’t respond and put your head in your hands. Natasha finishes and closes her locker, bending down and putting a hand on your arm. 

“You alright?” she asks. “It’s only a quiz.”

You look up at her and grin, confusion flitting across her face before she realized you tricked her. “It was soooo easy,” you giggled.

“Oh my god,” Natasha says standing up and crossing her arms.

You stretch out your hands so she can help you up, but she just stands there. 

“Natttt,” you whined. “C’mon.”

She sighs and reaches down to grab your hand, pulling you up. You jump to your feet and wrap your arm around her shoulder again. 

“Thanks.” You turn and kiss her cheek as you begin to walk down the hallway together.

Some boys behind you cough. “Dykes,” they spit. 

You start to whirl around to find the source of the voice, but Natasha stops you. Instead, she puts her hand behind your neck and pulls you in for a deeper kiss. You bring your hand up to cup her face, lost in her for a few moments before pulling away to address the boys. 

“Maybe,” you reply, surprisingly calm. “But at least we both have a girlfriend, which is more than you all can say.”

Natasha giggles as the boys scoff and turn away, and you hear a few laughs from kids beside you. 

“That was pretty good.” Natasha smiles at you, and you feel your lips twitch up despite the anger and frustration from the comment.

“Kiss me again,” you say. She does. You once again get lost in her soft lips and your fingers tangle in her short red curls. She pulls away and laces her fingers though yours. 

“Let’s go,” Natasha says. “Bucky’s probably thinking you forgot already.”

You laugh and allow her to pull you out the door, thinking about how lucky you are to have Natasha in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, and a reminder:
> 
> BLACK LIVES STILL MATTER.   
> don’t lose momentum now!! do ur research, call out racism, demand change from local govt, work to eliminate the racism and anti-blackness installed in our own heads. 
> 
> also wear ur masks!! i love you don’t want u or ur loved ones getting sick!
> 
> anyway have a fantastic day and happy pride!! (oh and the first pride was a riot)


End file.
